fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Hexa
This article is about Hexa's appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. For the character in other contexts, see Hexa. Hexa was confirmed to be a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory on May 2, 2016. She plays a major role in the plot. Her Mummified costume was revealed on October 8th, 2017 to celebrate the Halloween season. Background Hexa was originally part of the Cor Gaurid Squad, which specialized in defeating evil under the leadership of Tisir. Tisir himself proved to be a true deciever and Hexa and Trip, the strange boy she felt a unearthly connection to. Turns out Trip was a imaginary friend of her's all along as they soon find out after defeating Tisir. Hexa has since then been somewhat haunted by the events but has made a new life for herself, studying the arcane and the strange. She joins the group when they land on Huxxabu with the skills necessary to take on the Threat's forces and may soon be looking at the bigger picture to everything... Moveset Standard Attacks Special Moves Erringear Moves Finisher Taunts Normal *'Up Taunt' - Hexa taps her head with her fingers. *'Side Taunt' - Hexa sticks a salt water taffy into her mouth. *'Down Taunt' - Entraps herself into a pink bubble and floats briefly off before popping back down. This is actually somewhat of a secret recovery move and if the player continues to tap the down taunt button they will actually ascend higher, although the move can only last two and a half seconds. They can also not control the direction Hexa goes in. Mummified *'Up Taunt' - Hexa spins her hands around, briefly turning them into snakes before reverting them. *'Side Taunt' - Hexa wraps her hands in more bandages before taking them off. *'Down Taunt' - Entraps herself into a blue colored sarcophagus before bursting out of it later. Victory Poses Normal *Hexa teleports away into diamond shapes. *Hexa floats up before suddenly stopping and slamming into the ground. *Hexa covers her arms in magic and performs a powerful explosive clap that shakes the camera. Mummified *Hexa takes a swig from one of the various potions from FantendoQuest, either being a red, orange, plum, or a green one (which she will spit out immediately and throw away). *Hexa releases a bunch of rhino beetles across the screen. *Hexa turns away from the camera and struggles to get some of the bandages off before cheekily grinning. Trophies TBA Trivia *Hexa's moveset is not from any prior appearances, being entirely changed up from Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. *The Butler, and by extension, The Mistress is a reference to the Adventure Time episode Crossover, specifically the weapon used in the episode known as The Maid. *One of Mummified Hexa's win poses is a parody of Guilty Gear's I-No's victory pose. *Mummified Hexa is somewhat of a reference to Menat's battle costume from Street Fighter V. *Hexa was originally white in early builds of the game, however her skin color was changed later on. Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Subpages